


Say You Won't Let Go

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Art, Boys Kissing, Community: dracotops_harry, Digital Art, Fanart, Hogwarts, Horny Teenagers, Idiots in Love, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Making Out, Sneaking Around, Snogging, Unresolved Sexual Tension, about to get it on, ties on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: Harry and Draco couldn't get enough of each other, so they resorted to late night strolls within the castle's corridors. Usually, that meant "catching up", or engaging in really heated snogging sessions.





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lijahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijahlover/gifts).



> For prompt #6: Both of their school ties are thrown on the ground. Shirts unbuttoned and untucked. Making out and trying not to get caught by anyone since they sneaked out of their rooms. A dark, shadow filled room with floating candles lit all around the young lovers.
> 
> Title and lyrics are inspired by James Arthur's song, "Say You Won't Let Go."
> 
> Lijahlover, this prompt was irresistible, so I had to snag it! It's classic for Harry and Draco and I thought it would be fun getting them somewhere dark-ish and alone. I know there are a few details I left out (like Draco's shirt still being tucked in and having torches instead of candles), but I hope some of the other surprises make up for it, (like Harry's unbuttoned shirt, him in his pants only, Draco's unbuckled belt, and more). Hope you enjoy. Cheers! ;D


End file.
